Centuries
by Haunted Memoirs
Summary: When he first met her, he had been skeptical, but, as time passed, it became clear her role in finding his memories was so much more important than she let on. With her aid, the journey to his past didn't seem all that hard. /Sequel to "The Right Path"\ Edit done, and is now being updated with new chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary: When he first met her, he had been skeptical, but, as time past, it became clear her role in finding his memories was so much more important than she let on. With her aid, the journey to his past didn't seem all that hard._**

_Sequel to The Right Path_

_Redone version._

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Text key (to prevent any confusion):**  
"Text" - Normal speech by everyone.  
"_Text" - _Spirit Kagome speaking. (Kagome-sama)  
'Text' - Thoughts.

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

"I know it's in here somewhere…" a quiet voice was heard from the opened closet door. One after one, articles of clothing were flung over a slender shoulder, flying to land on the opposite side of the room. Silver blue eyes watched the girl on her hands and knees in the closet with confusion, the expression only deepening when the other girl crawled all the way inside.

"_Kag-chan…" _she trailed off, holding up a transparent hand to give a wave.

"Huh?" The girl crawling about in her closet called back. A few seconds flew by before a head of dark hair peeked out from the open door. Wide, ocean blue eyes blinked in youthful innocence as she glanced at her friend sitting on her bed. "Did you need something, Kagome-sama?"

"_Um…" _She set slender fingers to her chin, offering her companion a worried expression. "_What are you looking for?"_

"Oh!" The girl's eyes brightened considerably before she glanced back over her shoulder. "I'm trying to find my blue skirt. You know the one? With the silver belt that holds my deck." A frown replaced her smile, and she sighed. "I can never find it when I need it."

"_You put it in your chifforobe," _the transparent girl said after a moment's thought. "_Yesterday after washing it," _she finished after recalling her friend's actions concerning her favorite article of clothing. She watched as her expression turned bright once more, standing up and running over the mess of things that were once within her closet and over to the wooden item. The sound of the drawers being opened was heard before a chipper "aha!" came.

"Thank you so much!" The girl called, changing into it as she did so. "I don't understand how I keep forgetting these things."

Kagome smiled at her, feeling at ease upon seeing her companion's gleeful face. "_Are you finally ready, Kagome-chan?"_ She asked.

"Oh, yeah," she called back over her shoulder, walking back over to where her companion sat. "Let's go! Seto's tournament will be starting soon, and I really don't want to miss out on the start of it." The pink jewel stone necklace sitting on the bed was then picked up by the young girl and examined close before the silver chain it hung from was clipped around her slender neck. When she looked up, her eyes met silver blue. "Are _you _ready?" Kagome asked her transparent friend.

It took a few seconds for her to form an honest answer. She tilted her head in a nod and gave a look of assurance. "_I am."_

* * *

It was almost a complete hour later that found Kagome running down the crowded streets of the tournament grounds. She crossed the street to head into the park, slowing her run into a deliberate walk to catch her breath. On her arm was her duel disk, previously obtained the week before. The bulky item was irritating to wear after a while, but she supposed whining about it wouldn't be beneficial to… well anything really.

She swept her gaze over the streets to locate a good direction to go in. A lazy gaze went back and forth from left to right before she ultimately decided on the left path. As she went along, Kagome began to hum softly under her breath. The bounce within her step caused her long hair to sway back and forth. The sun's glow brought out the deep blue shades within the dark blacks of the long strands.

She had pulled the thick mass of her hair up into a high ponytail, opposed to leaving it down and having to deal with the heat provided by the sun resting high in the blue sky.

Her shoes clicked noisily against the concrete underfoot, the blue boots matching the color of her skirt with a near exact shade. The shoes were loose fitting around her ankles and consisted of a fabric similar to velvet. There were silver buckles on the outer side of the boots, and small, one inch heels that lifted her the slightest bit.

Her skirt was simple in design and color, it being just a blue color and ending halfway down her thighs. The only accessory added to it was the silver belt that held her dueling deck secure to her waist.

The rest of her clothing was quite simple as well. A loose-fitting blue top placed over a pure white camisole. The left strap of her camisole was exposed as the blue overshirt hung lazily to the side.

She wore no makeup, never particularly favoring modern cosmetics. Compared to most women of modern day, she preferred to keep it simple. On the few rare occasions that she absolutely had to wear makeup, she tried for a minimal. It wasn't that she thought it looked bad, but just unneeded. What was the point when it would only be taken off at the end of the day? The only type of beauty product she found herself wearing on a regular basis was nail polish. She rather enjoyed the aspect of having her nails match her current outfit.

Kagome came to a halt then, stopping near a herd of people, watching as a duel begin. She watched for a few minutes, standing near the back, before eventually growing bored and turning on her heel.

"_Is something wrong?" _The transparent form of her companion appeared next to her, and Kagome gave a shrug.

"Not at all," she responded. The pressure of her friend's stare caused her to turn her head to look at her. "What makes you think something is wrong?"

Kagome shrugged, copying her companion's previous action. "_Nothing in particular," _she said. "_It's just that you seem a bit quiet today."_

Her eyes widened briefly before she slid them closed. "We're in public. I look like I'm talking to no one, since other people can't see you. We'll talk when we're out of the main parts of the city."

Her response seemed to give Kagome her desired answer, and she soon vanished.

At the thought of her companion, Kagome felt as her expression twisted into one full of confusion. While they looked similar in many ways, they did have their discerning characteristics. Such as their eyes.

While her companions were a light shade, nearing silver in many occurences, her own eyes were a darker blue and closer to the color of the oceans. Her eyes were also wider than her companions. Aside from other miniscule things, they appeared close to the same. Her nose was smaller and her lips more plump in the slightest bit.

The first time they had met, Kagome thought herself to be completely insane, being fourteen at the time. She had received the pink jewel for her birthday that afternoon. Later that night, during a dream, they had first met, having a conversation while surrounded by many colors. When she had woken up, she was surprised to see the figure from her dream standing next to her bed.

After registering that the figure was, infact, really there, Kagome had openly listened to the words she had begun to say.

Part of her, the spirit, soul had been tied to the jewel upon her death. Whether it had been done on accident or purpose, she wasn't told. When she had put the jewel on, their souls had connected and intertwined to one another. How, she didn't really know that either. The spirit had said it was due to their similar soul, and that she was glad to of finally met her.

They shared the same name, although the spirit had given her the nickname of "Kag-chan" after they had been together for a year. After their full year together, she then began to tell her more of her reason for being there, as if she had only just then began to know the reason herself.

They were, in short, help another spirit regain his memories so he could go back to where he belonged. He had been an ancient king, a Pharaoh to Egypt- where the jewel she wore was said to be recovered from a tomb several hundred years ago.

However long she had known this, it was only recently that they learned where this person was, and that had been the deciding factor as to why she had joined this tournament. Upon beating her in a duel she would do as Kagome-sama needed her to do, and that was become an ally to this man. She wouldn't be an easy challenger, and wasn't anticipating him to easily beat her. It was already obvious he would be one of the finalists in this tournament. If he wasn't, then that would be a shameful thing.

She would willingly battle her way to the finals, and, upon reaching them, she would make her presence known to him.

Yugi Moto, the Pharaoh's vessel in this world.

Kagome smiled before stopping once more. Someone had called out to her, tearing her out from her own personal thoughts. She turned, and motioned to herself as the man approached her.

"Me?"

"How about a duel?" His voice was calm, but full of arrogance at previously being victorious, the multiple locator cards he held backing up that.

"I don't see why not…" Kagome smiled as she accepted the challenger as her first competitor, only to amount as the winner almost an hour later.

She would not be taken down so easily. It had taken her months upon months to perfect her dueling deck to what it was. She knew each card backwards and forwards and had multiple strategies with her cards should her main one fail.

She set her newly obtained locator card with her original one before continuing on her way. There was a lot of hope within her that there was an actual challenge for her before the finals. If not, then that was just terrible.

* * *

H.M: And there you have it, the first chapter redone to go into the direction I want it to. As of now, the first two original chapters are deleted.

If you haven't already done so, please go back and read the author's note.

I apologize for any errors in the text. I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can.

Thanks so much for reading!

Bye bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Text key (to prevent any confusion):

"Text" - Normal speech by everyone.  
"_Text" - _Spirit Kagome speaking. (Kagome-sama)  
'Text' - Thoughts.

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

The first day of the tournament was finally winding down, and Kagome sat on a bench in the park. She had participated in, and won, two different duels so far, ending up with four locator cards. She needed two more, those two she would get tomorrow for sure. Today's duels hadn't been difficult, which made her a little bit sad. She was used to dueling against her father, who always found a way to keep her on her toes with a complex dueling deck. It went to say that the people competing here were no where near his skill.

He had taught her how to play duel monsters, the whole thing starting off as a pastime and a way for them to spend more time together. He had even helped her put together her current deck. Many of her cards had been birthday gifts and gifts from other special occurrences.

From the corner of her eye, she saw as Kagome-sama materialized herself on the bench next to her, and she smiled.

"I was wondering when you'd appear again."

Kagome-sama returned her friend's smile with her own. "_What is on your mind?"_ Her soft voice was easily heard by the other girl.

"Nothing too important," Kagome said then. She stared off at the space before her. A set of people had just begun a duel. "Just thinking about my duels with my father."

Kagome-sama set her hand on top of her companion's. "_He did well to teach you how to play." _At the thought of the tall man still busy as ever back in Tokyo, she felt her shoulders shake in a laugh. "_It's too bad he's so busy."_

Kagome nodded, "yeah." The commotion of the duel going on a ways away roared up again as the tables turned and the current winner turned into the loser. "He's been pretty busy for a while now, though. Hopefully he'll be able to take a breather soon. I don't like it when he overworks himself." She felt as her companion tightened her grip on her hand.

"_It will clear up soon," _she said. "_Whether naturally, or by his own devices."_

"You're right," Kagome said as she rolled her eyes. "Father can be pretty devious when he wants his way. It can get pretty funny, actually." Her own laugh came then, probably confusing a few people who might have ended up hearing it.

Her only adult guardian, while he took his work serious, he never failed to find creative ways to get out of swimming in his work. After all, just last month he had trapped a few of his nagging assistants in his study by moving furniture in front of the door while they were in there. By the time they had gotten the door open her father had been long gone to who knows where.

She had long since gotten used to his easy to change behaviour. From his seriousness all the way to his humorous side, he was something completely unique. His parental skills didn't lack, and they only seemed to benefit from his behaviour. Sometimes she would worry for him when he went off away from his work, but it would always be smeared away when he would come back. Usually with something new for her to marvel at. From new duel monster cards to foreign trinkets for her.

"_Why have you gone silent?"_

At hearing Kagome-sama's voice, Kagome crossed her legs and leaned back a bit. "Just thinking a bit more," she said then. "Sometimes I wonder how I ended up in this position, you know?"

"_In what position?"_

"In the one I am in now." Kagome saw her friend's puzzled expression, and she elaborated, "with the man who is my father as my parent, and with you by my side."

"_Fate played a big part in it,"_ she said. "_You were destined to go upon this path, just as I was destined to find you. You and I were brought together by the jewel given to you by your father. Nothing is stronger than fate's guiding hands."_

Kagome smiled at her companion's words. "Fate is weird," she said then.

"_Indeed,"_ she said with her own gleaming smile. "_Weird, but equally wonderful."_

"When you think about it, it could have been anyone in my place," Kagome said. "I think that is what still makes this so strange to me." It was true. Anyone could have been in her place. Why she had been chosen was still a mystery to her.

"_You are special, Kag-chan." _Kagome-sama said, "_your father knew that, and he chose you."_

Kagome felt her cheeks heat up at those words. "I know questioning it isn't something helpful, seeing as I never get an answer from him." Truth be told, she didn't mind being in her position. She would much rather be where she was opposed to anywhere else. She had never expected to end up where she was, but she was happy.

"_To be honest, I wasn't aware you thought so much on your younger years," _Kagome-sama said, giving her friend a calm stare. "_I assumed you had locked away those memories in favor of your life as you grew."_

Kagome blinked and caught Kagome-sama's stare. A few seconds of silence passed before she began to speak once more. "I did, for the most part, but sometimes I can't help but remember them. Most of my childhood was spent growing up in an orphanage. It's hard to forget that, no matter how different my life is now."

There was a long pause of silence between the two of them. Overhead, the singing of birds resting among the trees could be heard. A pleasant breeze fanned across her skin before she stood back up off of the bench. "Let's get going, Kagome-sama," Kagome said. "It's a long trek back to Tokyo, and I want to get back before it gets too late."

There was a silent nod from the spirit before she vanished from sight. Kagome stretched high into the air, giving a grunt as she did so, before turning and heading back down the way she had entered the park from.

* * *

With the start of the next day came the second day of the tournament. After showering, she settled on picking out her clothing. She chose a black skirt, the left side adorned with silver square studs, that clung to her form and ended a few inches above her knees. To match it, she chose a smoke colored short sleeve undershirt and a black vest, buttoning the bottom three buttons of the vest. To complete her clothing, she picked up a pair of black sandals.

She decided to leave her hair down today, only slipping a white headband in the thick mass to keep her bangs out of her face. Her hair was long, the strands reaching their ends right above her behind.

She put her duel disk back on her arm like it had been yesterday before finally departing from her room. Minutes later, after retrieving herself an apple from the kitchen, she was on her way back to the tournament grounds.

As she wandered about the city streets, she couldn't help but notice fewer duelists, showing that most of the weaker contestants had already been wiped out. Kagome was hopeful that without so many people, it would be much easier to come across a promising opponent.

She decided then that she would search for someone with four locator cards as well. That way, she could convince her opponent to wager two along with her, and the winner would have their way into the finals.

Kagome pursed her lips and glanced around for a direction to go. She could see several people carrying a duel disk near the heart of the city, and she made up her mind to go down that path to find her competition.

* * *

Several hours had ticked by before she had come across an opponent, this one granting her a desired fight. He had been garbed in a cloak, and he had challenged her before she could so much as say a single word. He radiated an air that made her feel bothered and uneasy, and she had somewhat unwillingly accepted his challenge. And that found her current position, close to an hour later.

"I use the effect of my Temperance of Prophecy! Since I activated a Spellbook spell card previously this turn, I can tribute this monster to special summon a level five or higher monster from my deck." She focused her stare on her hooded opponent, never getting the chance to learn his name, only ever learning he was something called a Rare Hunter. "Care to take a guess at my decision before I summon?" She was met with silence, and she shrugged. "Whatever, I don't care! This marks the moment of my victory! I summon my World of Prophecy to the field!" As she said those words, her monster made her appearance on the field. "But that isn't all I will do. Next, I will activate her effect. As a result of her summon, I can target two Spellbook spell cards in my graveyard and add them to my hand." She removed the two she desired, setting them in her hand, before continuing on with her turn. "After doing so, I can reveal four different Spellbook spell cards in my hand, and I can then destroy all other cards on the field!" Kagome pulled the four cards from her hand and revealed them with a smirk. "Spellbook of Life, Spellbook of Power, Spellbook of Eternity, and Spellbook of Secrets." All cards, save for her monster, were then destroyed. "You are left wide open for my attack, and you lose the duel!" As her monster attacked her opponent's life points directly, Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. She was thankful for it to be over. Something about this person standing opposite of her struck her as off, and she didn't like it.

As it was determined that she was the winner, Kagome retrieved her winnings from the figure- his two offered locator cards, as well as his rarest card. They stood only a few feet away from one another, and Kagome bit her lip as she was handed the items. The hooded figure departed then, saying no words, and she instantly felt a bit better.

She now qualified for the finals, and she didn't have to worry about any more competitive duels until then. Later tonight would be the start of the finals, and, now all she had to do was find the location and wait. While she waited for a later time, Kagome decided to head back to the park for a peaceful few moments of calm. Once reaching the park, she went to a bench in the shade and sat down. It was a few seconds after that the transparent form of Kagome-sama appeared next to her.

"_You've done well, Kag-chan," _she said, giving praise for her friend completing the first part of the tournament.

Kagome smiled and felt as a small blush dusted over her cheeks. "Thank you," she said before tilting her head back to glance up at the sky overhead. "This wasn't the challenging part, though. While today's duel had been a bit difficult for a little while, this was mostly simple. I am excited for the finals, partially just so I can finally see the rest of the competition."

Kagome-sama let a gentle smile claim her lips at seeing her friend's calm expression. "_Do you worry about being defeated?"_

At that question Kagome felt as her facial expression twisted and changed. Moments later, she closed her eyes and gave a shrug. "Even if I did, I'll be defeated sooner or later. It has to happen one day. I'd be more concerned if I wasn't, to be truthful." She head as Kagome-sama laughed at her words, the sound awfully similar to chiming bells.

"_Oh how right you are,"_ she managed after quieting down her giggles. "_I am just glad you are accepting of it." _And she truly was. After being with Kagome for as long as she had, she had grown fond of the girl's personality. She greatly adored how her competitive spirit didn't control her understanding side, and, while she knew that Kagome would have to end up losing eventually, that didn't mean she would make for an easy target. She would make for a powerful opponent if luck graced her, and she would still be strong if it didn't.

The spirit copied her companion's stance and looked up at the sky, a frown marring her gentle face.

"_Just be careful, Kag-chan,"_ she said then, instantly catching her friend's attention.

"Huh?" Kagome frowned and moved to stare at her companion's form. "What do you mean?"

"_I am unsure, but something evil is in the air."_ She felt as her frown deeped into a look of cold disdain. "_I cannot tell what it is, or from what direction if comes from, but there is some kind of danger ahead. I want you to take your next steps with caution."_

Kagome felt herself tense before nodding slowly. "I will, do not worry."

"_Thank you,"_ Kagome-sama said, sighing in relief at hearing those words come from her friend. A second later, she smiled. "_We should get going if you wish to show up at an acceptable time," _she said then, talking about the finals.

"You're right." Kagome stood up and begun on her way to the discovered location. She ran her fingers through her hair, adjusting her headband a bit, before exiting from the park.

* * *

H.M: And here is the promised second chapter. Next update will be up as soon as I can get it done! I hope this was good.

Feedback is greatly appreciated!

Byebye!


	3. Chapter 3

Text key (to prevent any confusion):

"Text" - Normal speech by everyone.  
"_Text" - _Spirit Kagome speaking. (Kagome-sama)  
'Text' - Thoughts.

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

By the time she had gotten to the location of the finals, Kagome noticed quite a few people already there, but only a few actually wore a duel disk. Hiding her puzzled expression, she pushed the hair that had fallen over her shoulder back and out of the way as she continued making her way into the stadium-like area.

She made it a couple of yards away from them all before her presence was finally observed, and it being discovered by a tall boy with shaggy blonde hair. Incidentally, she also heard as he muttered several, rather pleasant and flattering, words about her appearance. She paid him, and the group standing around him zero attention before she had to come to a halt in front of them.

Two men in dark suits asked for her to show her locator cards, and, once she had, they gave her a card with a number on it in a thick, block font style. She stared at it for a second before someone speaking caught her attention.

"I figured you would be showing up sometime soon," a smooth voice spoke from the other side of the men.

"Yes, well, I would have been here sooner, but you know me. I never liked being the first one to show." Kagome set her hand on her hip and turned to face the speaker. "It's good to see you too, Seto." Kagome sent him a calm and sly smile before looking away, speaking a bit snidely afterwards, "still way too soon to see another, if you ask me."

"Hn." He turned his back to her. "It really is a pity."

"Oh well… You're the one who added me to the tournament database." Kagome shrugged her shoulders, "can't really complain about it now, can we?" A small giggle tumbled from pink lips before she readily tuned out the blue eyed man. She didn't have much time after doing so before the group of people took their time to introduce themselves.

She swept her gaze over each one of their forms, her eyes freezing on the one with the strangest hairstyle for a few dragging seconds. A burst of static ran down the back of her spine as she felt her pulse pick up at her eyes catching hold of the violet eyes of the stranger. No… she knew who he was. She had been anticipating meeting him for what seemed to be forever. Kagome nodded to greet the others surrounding him before she confidently stepped up to stand only a few feet away from him. As she did so she was greeted with a surprised expression.

"It is nice to meet you, Muto Yugi," Kagome said with a sweet smile appearing on her face. The pink jewel around her neck gleamed a faint light color but it soon faded before any comment could be said. "I am Taisho Kagome," she supplied her own name. Not just to him, but to the whole group in general. Kagome took him by his hand when he held it out for her, and another burst of static raced down her spine. A flash of confusion crossed his face, but it vanished before anyone else could register it.

It was a few seconds later that a semi-visible person seemed to materialize behind the figure of Yugi. She flicked her gaze over to him for a split second before her attention turned back fully to Yugi. Their hands were still connected in a loose hold, but before anything else could be said a girl with short brown hair broke in between the two of them. Kagome gave her a curious look, only to cross her arms over her chest after a moment. She heard a comment about how Kaiba and herself were friends, and Kagome barked out a tiny laugh.

"Hardly friends," she cut them off before they could continue. "We are acquaintances, if anything." The conversation was cut off by her turning her back to all of them. There was another person entering the stadium, and Kagome narrowed her eyes at the cloaked figure. He was dressed similar to the duelist she had faced against earlier. Something felt off in the air, and, as if she felt the same, the spirit of the Jewel appeared beside her. Her sudden appearance shocked Kagome, and she turned her eyes to catch similar blue focused strictly on the appearing figure. A scowl was present on her usually calm and tender face, and it caused feelings of uncertainty and worry to form in Kagome's chest.

Those around her seemed to be concerned about this person, and Kagome felt wonder start to stir within her. The name Marik was heard by her, and she made a note to ask them about it.

Even though this strange person had fully made his appearance, Kagome couldn't shake the uneasy feeling thrumming through her body. Adrenaline flowed throughout her veins as both she and her transparent companions kept their line of sight focused on the stadium entrance. There was something else out there- something else much more concerning than this person who had only just made his appearance. She just barely heard as someone call out to her, but she didn't move to pay a bit of attention to anyone who tried.

"Is she alright?" Anzu asked the group of friends surrounding her, staring at Kagome's back in a bit of worry. "She looks tense."

Yugi didn't say anything in return. Instead he kept his eyes focused on the new figure standing right beside the girl they had only met. They resembled one another to near exact perfection, except for discerning features that caused them each to stand out from one another. He tilted his head back slightly to ask the Pharaoh what he thought about it, but decided against it when he saw the unreadable expression present on his face.

He shook his head and let his attention go back to his group of friends just in time to watch as Jonouchi approached her, his hand held out as if he intended to place it to her shoulder. Before he could do so the figure next to her turned cold eyes towards the blond male. Not even full second later Kagome curled her hand around his wrist and turned his way with a blank stare.

"Please refrain from touching me when my back is turned. It is uncomfortable." She spoke in a monotone voice, "if you catch me off guard it is not my fault what might end up happening to you." Perhaps her words weren't very threatening due to her thin build and small height, but she gave him a cautioned warning. She only looked fragile, but she had a great amount of strength.

As she stared up at the person close to her she felt a burning sensation trail across the nape of her neck, and Kagome turned darkened eyes back towards the entrance as another person made their presence known to everyone. He did not appear threatening on the outside, but the strange aura surrounding him made her wary of him.

His skin was tanned, his hair light blond, and his eyes a pretty lavender color. He seemed friendly, even carrying a pleasant smile on his features, but Kagome couldn't bring herself to trust that smile. There was something dark to him, concerning and potentially dangerous if it went unchecked.

The group of people she had just only met seemed to know him, so she decided against voicing her concern.

She was so caught up in hearing their conversation that when a stronger feeling of darkness wafted over her entire form she stiffened up as her pulse began to race. This was different from the other one… This one was malicious and held a sensation of death along with it. There was nothing good about it.

It was pure chaos and evil.

Kagome turned her gaze towards the spirit beside her only to be greeted with narrowed eyes staring off towards the entrance once more. Seconds ticked by almost painfully slow before the figure finally came into sight, taking slow steps as he did. Kagome bit down on her tongue when their eyes connected with one another, blue clashing against dark brown. Her body turned cold, and she saw, just barely, as Kagome-sama seemed to move backwards as if frightened as well.

Once more the group she had just only met seemed to know this person as well, and they greeted him without any qualms about it. They called him Bakura and spoke to him as if they were friends. Friends or not, Kagome didn't believe that _this _Bakura was their friend. Danger and maliciousness leaked from him in waves, and it almost burned her skin the closer she stood to him.

She didn't like this person.

There was a few moments of talking among the group before someone asked when the finals would actually begin, and not even five minutes later they all had to look up spot as a large blimp began to descend towards the ground.

She, like a few other people, wasn't sure about boarding it until she realized she had no other choice. Kagome sighed, sucking it up, as she followed close behind Seto up the ladder placed out for them to be able to step on it.

It wasn't as if she was bothered by the idea of being in the air, but more so about being trapped with no way to escape if something happened to go wrong, and being smothered by dark energy almost seemed to promise negative things to occur.

Everyone had gathered in the main area of the blimp. Most of them spread out with one another while Kagome silently approached the wall of windows to peer out of the moving ground below them. She pursed her lips, and Kagome-sama appeared beside her almost instantly.

"I do not feel good about this," she whispered as she kept her line of focus on the city lights.

"_Neither do I,"_ she responded. "_Do not worry though, Kag-chan. Do what you are meant to do, and I will keep you safe as you do so, alright?"_

Kagome smiled and tilted her head in a small nod. "Okay, Kagome-sama."

It was silent around them for a moment before a calm voice broke into it.

"Kagome-san?" Kagome looked up in the reflection of the windows to spot Yugi standing a few feet behind her. She turned to face him and waited for him to continue. "Are you alright?"

Kagome blinked at the question before smiling and nodding. "Mmhmm, I'm just fine," she responded. Yugi was called by one of his friends and he turned away for a moment before looking back at her.

"Why don't you come as well?" He asked with a kind voice. "Being alone isn't as fun as being with a group of people."

She seemed to think it over for a few seconds before she tilted her head in a small nod. "I don't see the harm in it," she commented after a pause. "Okay! Let's go then, hm?"

Her smile was almost contagious, and he smiled in happiness in return as she let him take her by her hand and pull her along behind him.

* * *

H.M: I finally updated! Sorry it took so long! I hope it was good, and that you all liked it

Feedback is greatly appreciated.

See you all next update!

Bye Bye.


End file.
